Hentai Danshikou
by SutekiKage
Summary: Daisuke Niwa is transfered to an all boys high school, problem? Almost all the boys at his new school are gay, ok, THEY'RE ALL GAY PERVS. And what's even worse, it seems the worst of them are in his class. YAOI Pairings undecided
1. First Day

Disclaimer: NO ONE ON THIS WEBSITE OWNS ANYTHING! Well, except their accounts, and bios, and stories...and some other shit. BUT NO ONE OWNS ANYTHING ON THIS WEBSITE! AND UNLESS YOU WERE DUMB, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT! AND I COULD GO ON EXPLAINING THIS, BUT I NEED TO GO ON WITH THE STORY!

A/N...sigh...my friends(most of them, chiba lae hasn't been on in awhile) talked me into doing this...ty to staryday who has somehow become my official beta for my DNAngel stories(she tricked me...--"' lol, it was worth it anyways, now I have a personal reminder person...sorta...and ty for the encouragement guys! (you know who I'm talking bout)

WARNING! YES, YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW WHAT I DO TO FLAMES THAT DON'T LISTEN TO MY WARNINGS NOW! THIS IS A YAOI WARNING WHICH MEANS BOY X BOY AND LEMON-yesssss- NOT LIME. SO FLAME ME AND DIE! HORRIBLY AND PAINFULLY!

Summary: Daisuke Niwa has been transferred to an all boys high school, problem? The whole school sees him as the perfect uke, and the worst of the perverts have ended up in his class! YAOI and LEMON! Pairings undecided

**Prologue**

"You'll be fine, here's your lunch." A tall, slender, well curved girl with wavy red hair shoved a cute red head out of the car and in front of a huge school labeled as Shinyusu Danshikou.

"But, what would they think of me? " Daisuke whined, holding his school books close to him. Giving his sister the best wan-chan eyes he could muster and including a slight pout.

"Don't worry bout it, otouto-chan! I'm sure you'll be fine!" She reassured and without another word, had driven off. The younger red head sighed in defeat before trudging up to the school. It was his first day at an all boys high school and he was already late.

Daisuke headed to the office, hoping they'll forgive him for being late. He didn't look where he was going and soon bumped into someone.

"Gomen!" He apologized, looking up to see a boy about his age with sparkling blue eyes and hair the same color to match. "Gomen!" He apologized again, "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's alright. Accidents happen," the other boy responded before walking off in a different direction.

Daisuke sighed in relief, at least it seemed like the boys here were nice.

* * *

"Well now, Niwa-san. It seems you skipped a grade in your old school." The head secretary spoke, scanning the entry papers and glancing at Daisuke occasionally.

"Hai," he responded, fidgeting nervously. All his teachers advised him to skip, so he willing participated as well.

"We only have another boy here like you, and coincidentally, he's gonna be in your class," she told him. "And I'll ask someone to escort you to your classroom." With that, the secretary picked up the p.a. system microphone and called a teacher by the name of 'Waruhusho-sensei' down to the office.

* * *

"Welcome to the school, Niwa-san," Daisuke's teacher was an energetic man between 20 to 24 in age and seemed to be the happiest man on Earth. "My class is the enhanced learning class, so I hope you won't have any trouble keeping up. Since you are put in my class, you must be worthy. Like Hikari-san; he's the one who skipped a grade like you."

"Oh, ok..." Daisuke responded, not really sure what to say and he was also pretty nervous. They entered the classroom and murmuring immediately broke out.

"Quiet everyone!" Waruhusho yelled out over the soft buzzing. "Now, as you can see here, we have a new student. His name is Daisuke Niwa and he just transferred here from the Tokyo District." More mumbling broke out. "EVERYONE QUIET!" The class was silent in under a second. "Now, Daisuke is younger then you all and has just skipped a grade. So as older students, I would appreciate it if you treated him as a little brother. Now, Niwa-san, please sit down next to Mousy-san." Daisuke looked to the far corner where Waruhusho-sensei was pointing.

A boy with purple hair and matching eyes waved back lazily to him. The red head walked over and plopped down in the seat, he noticed the other boy looking at him, but he ignored it.

* * *

The school day passed pretty fast. Everything was seemingly easy and he was already being praised by the teachers every so often. As was this other boy that had blue hair...the one he bumped into from before, the one called Satoshi Hikari. But the red head didn't care, he just continued on with his work, oblivious to the looks he was receiving from most of the boys in his classes.

At the end of the day, when almost everyone was gone, Daisuke was about to leave his seat when he felt someone slip past behind him and pull him back down into the person's lap. Daisuke squawked as the other person behind him maintained a rough grip around his arm and waist.

"Wha–!" He said, but was cut of when the person placed a finger on his lips; it was gentle, a soft caress.

"Daisuke Niwa, right? You aren't bad looking for two famous artists' son," someone whispered into his ear.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Daisuke asked. "Do you know my parents?" He moaned slightly when the older boy moved the hand from his lips to Daisuke's chest.

"Kosuke and Emiko Niwa, yea, it's hard not to. The two best artists in the world, they're always on the news when they make something new." The boy responded. Daisuke finally caught a glimpse of purple strands of hair and came to the conclusion that it was Dark Mousy. Who was the only one in the class with purple locks for hair.

"Can I help you, Mousy-sempai?" Daisuke asked, Dark pulled back slightly from surprise, but maintained his grip on the boy and chuckled.

"You're perceptive, and I just wanted to make friends," Dark said with a Cheshire cat smile, pressing his lips to the younger boy's neck.

"Who makes friends by pulling the person into their lap!" Daisuke pointed out, slightly flustered by all the touching.

"I do...?" They were rudely interrupted when Satoshi spotted them, walked over, and smacked Dark on the head.

"Dark, you baka, already molesting the new boy," Satoshi scowled, Daisuke's eye's widened from the used term.

"Sato-kun!" Another smack on the head, "I was just saying hi to him!" Dark defended, another rough smack to the head. "AND FUCKING STOP SMACKING ME!" He snapped.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING SHUT UP!" Someone roared from across the classroom. They all turned to face a boy that looked slightly taller the Dark with golden hair and glistening cat-like gold eyes.

"You didn't have to yell at me too, Kraddie..." Dark whined, putting on the best puppy dog eye pout Daisuke had ever seen. Dark slipped out from under Daisuke and sauntered across the room to the golden haired boy. Satoshi held out a hand to Daisuke, who took it graciously as Satoshi helped him up and out of his chair.

"Th-thank you, Hikari-san," Daisuke said, blushing slightly, still flustered from his contact with a boy he hardly knew.

"Don't mind Dark, he can be very...perverted...at times. Especially when he spots someone cute." Daisuke's face took on a new shade of red; Satoshi cocked his eyebrow in amusement.

"And Satoshi-sama is right, you are cute." Krad cut in when he crossed the classroom towards them, placing a finger under Daisuke's chin and lifting his head to meet his eyes. "Krad Hikari, nice to meet you." Krad said, removing his finger from under Daisuke's chin. He then proceeded by taking Daisuke's right hand in his and lifting it to meet his lips in a soft kiss, which gained another blush from Daisuke.

"Hikari? As in...?" Daisuke asked curiously, looking to Satoshi and Krad.

"I'm Satoshi's cousin; our fathers are brothers," Krad answered his unfinished question, letting Daisuke's hand to drop to his side. Dark sneaked up behind Daisuke and jumped on him, hugging him tightly; they both staggered forward, but regained their balance before Dark could land on top of Daisuke.

"DARK! DON'T BE A PERVERT!" Satoshi snapped, slapping him on the head with harsh bam!

"Waiii! Kraddie! He hit me again!" Dark complained, hiding behind Krad as Satoshi sent daggers in his direction.

"You deserved it, you ass!" Satoshi snarled.

"But I was just trying to make friends!" Dark defended, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"MORE LIKE MAKE HIM YOUR FUCK TOY!" Satoshi answered.

Daisuke couldn't stop blushing, this was getting way to personal...and he hardly even knew these people and they were already getting so close to him, physically that is. "Umm, I have to go..." He spoke softly as he made a move to grab his backpack that was hanging on the back of the chair.

"Aweeee...already...?" Dark whined, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yea...me and my parents have something important to do today..." _Why the hell am I telling them this!_ Daisuke thought.

"Ok!" Dark said cheerfully. "See you tomorrow, then!" He smiled too sweetly...

"Yup, see you tomorrow, Daisuke," Krad added.

"Dai-daisuke!" Daisuke stuttered. When had they gone to first name basis! Satoshi coughed, he took Daisuke's hand and pulled him out of the class.

"Sorry for the rude behavior...they're...usually not like this," Satoshi apologized.

"Ummmm, it's ok..." Daisuke answered, "See you tomorrow Hikari-san!" He said before smiling and walking off in the direction of the front doors.

* * *

Translations

Danshikou - boys high school

Otouto-chan - younger brother

wan-chan - puppy

gomen - sorry

baka - idiot

* * *

And over! You guys like...?I hope so...this doesn't seem much like a prologue is it...? ohh well...next update will be soon! Hopefully...lol, knowing me, I'll need Staryday's persuasion to make me start writing...show the love for this fic! (Aka, review, plz!)

Love you all!  
Ja ne!  
Jessica!


	2. Scary Sato

Disclaimer: sigh...I don't like writing these, don't make me write these anymore...-sniffles- the mean pplz making me write on...but...NO MORE!-in this story anyways... .

Staryday reviewed me...and threatened me to update before she comes after me at 2:53...so here I am!-casts a nervous look at Star-chan as Star-chan grins ebilly...-

WOW! SO MANY REVIEWS! KYA! SO HAPPY! I'm glad you guys like this ficcie! Plz keep on supporting it by reviewing! And I'll promise lots of hot lemon scenes!-and I keep my promises!

**Chapter 1**

A familiar red head walked past some people still hanging outside the school as he walked in. He noticed most of the boys giving him weird looks and it was seriously unnerving, but he ignored it, like usual. Daisuke headed towards the class he was supposed to be in first period, but was immediately stopped by a taller, violet haired boy when he was at least another five meters away from the room.

"Mousy-sempai!" He cried, almost jumping in shock from the sudden appearance from the purple haired teen.

"Hey Dai-chan!" Dark said casually, sliding next to the boy in an instant.

"Da-Dai-chan?" Daisuke stuttered, was it just him, or were the people here very strange?..."When'd we–EPP!" He was cut off when Dark picked him up bridal style with no effort at all. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The red head almost shouted as the other boy slipped his backpack off and to the ground.

"Hush, koibito, and please, call me Dark."

"KOIBITO!" Daisuke blushed a furious red, pulling back from the older boy, but Dark's grip was firm.

"You don't have to squirm!" Dark pouted. "Besides! I'm sure this relationship will turn out well if you didn't!" He gave a wide grin.

"ACK!" Daisuke squawked as Dark pulled him closer and started moving to a nearby washroom. "What are you doing!" Daisuke cried out.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, love, " Dark replied as he opened the washroom door with a violent kick. The people inside the washroom all turned to face him and Daisuke, who was still in his arms. "EVERYONE OUT!" Dark yelled, shocking everyone into action. "Yes, Mousy-san," or, "Right away, Mousy-san," were heard as they left the room in a rush, all giving Daisuke a flustered glance before moving on.

"They seem to fear you..." Daisuke pointed out...sweat dropping as they all rushed out.

"Of course! It's the privilege of being one of the hottest guys at this school!" Dark smirked cheerfully. "Now, my little cutie, no one can interrupt us here..." The purple smiled sweetly...too sweetly for Daisuke's taste.

"No one can interrupt us from what?" Daisuke asked nervously as Dark set him down.

"...You'll see..." The older boy answered, edging closer to the younger boy.

"Mou-Mousy-sempai...wh-what are y-you do-doing?" Daisuke asked as he was cornered, Dark grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand.

"I thought I told you to call me Dark..." the violet haired boy said in a soft, husky voice as his face moved closer to Daisuke's face.

"But...we aren't even friends..." Daisuke defended, trying to pull his wrists away from under Dark's hand.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends..." The older boy whispered into Daisuke's ear before descending onto the red head's lips painfully slow. Daisuke gave a muffled gasp and tried to pull back, but his head only touched the wall behind him. The kiss was soft, comforting, Daisuke knew he wasn't supposed to be doing something like this, but he wanted to at the same time...he didn't know why, it felt right...

Dark finally pulled back when they both needed air. "You taste delicious... so sweet...anyone ever tell you that?" Dark asked, looking at Daisuke with soft eyes.

"N-no...I've never been kissed before..." The red head admitted with a blush.

"Well, those poor bastards don't know what they're missing," Dark replied with a cocky grin and descended towards Daisuke's lips for another sweet kiss. Daisuke's blush took on a fuller shade of red when he felt the purple haired boy's lips on his own yet again. This time, he complied slightly by opening his mouth a bit wider for the other boy to taste him more fully.

"Dar-Mousy-sempai, I do-don't think we sho-should be doing this..." Daisuke gasped when Dark pulled back and just as instantly attacked the base of his neck. Dark just grinned in response and bit Daisuke on the collarbone. Daisuke just gave a small hitched gasp in response.

"DARK! What the hell are you doing!" Someone yelled, they both turned to see Satoshi and Krad standing next to the door way. Krad looked like he didn't want to be there and Satoshi just looked slightly agitated.

"Oh...uh, hi Sato-kun! Aren't you supposed to be in class like the good little goody two shoes you are?" Satoshi glared at Dark before trudging over and smacking Dark on the head. Dark let go of Daisuke to pretend to cry and run over to Krad.

"You ok?" Satoshi asked, looking towards Daisuke. Daisuke gave a silent nod and smiled back. "Dark! You idiot! You don't molest the new boy on the second day of school either!" Satoshi scowled, walking over to smack Dark yet again.

"I FELT LIKE IT!" Dark defended, pouting and crossing his arms. Krad walked over to Daisuke, 1) to be closer to the cute red head, and 2) to avoid being brought into Satoshi and Dark's fight.

"WHO LIKES BEING MOLESTED BY YOU!" Satoshi screamed, Daisuke swore the whole school must've heard that.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN, SATO-KUN!"

"DON'T CALL ME SATO-KUN! I HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!"

"So, how do you like the school?" Krad asked, edging closer to Daisuke's side, both of them watching Satoshi and Dark's fight from a distance.

"KRAD! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM AS WELL!" The blue haired boy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Krad when he was about to sling an arm around Daisuke. Krad pulled back with a jolt and started to whistle 'Kum Ba Yah' innocently.

"Geez, Satoshi...nothing gets past you does it...?" Krad sighed, giving his cousin a playful glare.

"I CAN'T LET ANYTHING GET PAST ME WITH YOU TWO PERVERTS AROUND!-DARK! DON'T TRY TO GET AWAY!" The purple haired teen yelped with shock. Krad and Daisuke turned to see him trying to sneak away when Satoshi had yelled at him, even though the light haired boy wasn't facing Dark at all.

"Sato-kun's scary..." Dark whimpered. "YIP!" Dark ducked just in time when Satoshi snapped around to glare at him. Where his head was a second ago was a hole the size of a fist and 3 centimeters deep. "Kraddie…? Save me? Please!" Dark begged when they all suddenly felt a very ominous chill coming from Satoshi.

"Nope, sorry Dark! Can't help you here! I'll bring Daisuke back to class, ok, Satoshi?" The gold haired boy said to his cousin with a nervous gulp. Satoshi didn't seem to hear, but didn't stop them when Krad slowly pulled Daisuke to the door. When the door closed behind them, a horrible scream filled the halls. They had no doubt in their mind's who it was.

"So...Daisuke, let's just go back now," Krad said, gesturing in the direction of their classroom.

"Bu-but what about Hikari-san? And Mousy-sempai?" Daisuke asked, looking back nervously as another horrified scream filled the air.

"Ah, Satoshi will be ok!" Krad smiled before grabbing Daisuke's hand and started pulling him back. "Besides, our teachers don't care if they're late. We come from rich families and the teachers just care about the money."

"We?"

"Yup! Me, you, Dark, Satoshi, Takeshi Seahara," Daisuke remembered a brown haired boy from before, "Keiji Saga," an image of a hyper blonde came to mind, "and Funabashi-although he acts more like Saga's slave." Daisuke remembered a boy with short black hair following the hyper blonde guy. "You see, all the rich are put in the same classes in every grade, so we'll always be together!" Krad said cheerfully.

"And why are we put together?"

"Meh, who knows? I just know that the richest kids are in our class, and here, money means power." Krad answered, bending down to grab Daisuke's backpack before they went into the classroom."

"KRADDIE!" Krad twitched. "Where is Darkie and Sato?" They both spotted Keiji running across the classroom to them, following behind was a very reluctant Funibashi. Keiji did a very dramatic GASP before he said anything more. "Did...did Satoshi get to him…?" Keiji said in mock horror.

"There's no other explanation, sir. Or why else would there be that horrid scream from before?" Funabashi said.

"OH! THE HORROR!" Keiji said dramatically, pretending to fall into a dead faint and crippling to the floor in an act like a lady's. "Oh well!" He said, jumping back up and patted the dust off his pants. "Did you and the others think about my offer, Kraddie?" Keiji asked, looking up at Krad hopefully.

"No. And I'm sure the others agree," Krad glared.

"Snap!" Keiji said, snapping his fingers in defeat. "Well, what about you, Niwa? You're quite cute, I'm sure many people would pay to see you," Keiji asked, turning to Daisuke with a glint in his eyes.

"Uhhh...ummm..." Daisuke stuttered nervously, people would like to see him? What?

"No! Keiji, stop trying to pull people into modeling for you! No one here is interested!" Krad snapped. Keiji moved away slightly.

"On the contrary, the other day, Mikei and–" Keiji said matter-of-factly before he was cut of by Krad.

"OH, JUST SHUT UP!" Their 'talk' was cut short when the bell rang for the start of school. Everyone sat down as the teacher entered.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of class, Satoshi entered, everyone stopped to watch him walk to his desk and sit down coolly, as if nothing happened. Krad was right, the teacher just went back to teaching as if nothing happened as well. A few minutes later, Dark slid open the door to come into the class room in a wreck. There were up to 5 bumps on his head, each stacked on top of the next.

Instead of going to the seat next to Daisuke, he headed towards Krad. He slipped into Krad's lap as the golden haired boy started to pat him like a puppy. For the rest of the day, Satoshi had a smug look of satisfaction plastered on his face.

* * *

Translations

Koibito This term means a more serious relationship. It means 'lover' or 'sweetheart'.

* * *

DONE! Yea...srry it's so short...I'm not used to writing long...go ahead...kill me...but I'll try to update again before school starts here in two weeks. And I really need to go work on my 'Old Myth, True Story' fic...then after that, HOPEFULLY, my Inu Yasha fic  
Ja ne!  
Jessica! 


	3. Dark is HORNY

Ok, I just noticed the reply thingy, so review if u want and I'll try to reply to all of them.

I have to tell you guys something...THIS STORY HAS NO PLOT! NADA!

I decided to change the age for people in the story...XD  
1) Dai and Sato are 16  
2) The others are 17 or older...XD  
Let's just say it's a high school that starts later then normal...X3

**Chapter 2**

It had been two weeks since Daisuke had started attending Shinyusu Danshikou. In that short amount of time he seemed to become very popular with all the boys. The red head had also become friends with Takeshi, Saga and Funabashi. It was also pretty freaky how the boys at the school still looked at him weird and how all of them seemed to know him even though he didn't know them.

Although Daisuke didn't know it, every time someone would glance slightly in his direction, said person would be pelted with death glares from either Satoshi, Krad or Dark. Of course, the red head found the tiny explosions in the classroom weird, but the other three would cover up for it with white lies. One example of the lies would have to be "His ego exploded," Daisuke didn't believe them, but there didn't seem to be any proof of anything else. With each lie, Daisuke would cock his head questioningly and, without realizing it, the boys behind him would all get nose bleeds at how cute he looked. The young boy was just too cute for his own good.

Everyday was the same, the school revolved around Daisuke and he didn't even know it.

* * *

"Hey! Daisuke! Wait up!" Dark yelled as he ran to catch up to the red head, Satoshi and Krad following behind. 

"Huh? What is it?" Daisuke asked, turning to face them. He was about to slip into his car -more like stretch limo- before he heard Dark calling him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today. It is a Friday, so your parents don't mind, right?" Dark asked, grinning like mad.

"Sure," Daisuke replied, he slid into the limo -throwing his backpack in as well- and picked up a phone pushing the number one. "Hey Alfred, mind telling my parents I'm going to a friend's house?" Daisuke asked, placing the phone next to his ear.

"No problem, Niwa-kun. I'll call them on my way back," thechauffeur answered.

"Thanks a bunch." Daisuke smiled sweetly, "See you later!" And with that, he hung up and got out of the car. "So how are we gonna get there?" The red head asked, pushing the limo door shut behind him.

"...Well, my dad's limo is here...although it isn't as long as yours, it'll do the job." Dark said nervously. Everyone was watching as the extremely long limo drove out of the school driveway with precision.

"Oh, that's just my limo...we didn't buy it, it was a gift from this European country when we went on a holiday about 2 years ago. My parent's have an even better one, I think there was a queen sized bed, Jacuzzi, and all sorts of things in it." Daisuke said casually. "My parent's usually don't like expensive things, they are the type that like saving money. Like they say, "Why buy something expensive when cheap stuff does the job just as well?" They only took the limos 'cause the country's president insisted on it." At this point, the three other boys were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well...isn't that nice...wish my dad was famous enough to get a sweet car like that from a European country..." Dark mused, staring enviously after the limo like most of the boys present there.

"Dark? DAAARRKKK..." Krad called, they had started walking towards another limo that they recognized as Dark's, but Dark made no motion of moving away. It was like he was in another world, still staring wistfully after the majestic limo.

"DARK! IDIOT! START WALKING OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Satoshi barked. That got the violet haired boy's attention quite well.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S _MY _LIMO!" The older boy yelled back, running to catch up and glomping Krad when he did.

* * *

"Well, here's my place." They stepped out of the car to be greeted by the view of a large house the size of a football field. 

"Nice..." Daisuke stated, staring at the magnificent white house.

"I bet it isn't as nice as your house though, your parents must be rich from selling their art work! They're both like the modern day Da Vinci or Claude Monet! Except famous before they die." Krad smirked.

"Not really..." Daisuke looked sad for a moment, but he seemed to revert back to his cheerful self very quickly. "So what do your parents do for a living?" The red head asked.

"Oh, nothing that important, he's just the 4th most important man in the Japanese branch for Victoria's Secrets." Dark said casually as if nothing was wrong with the world.

Daisuke stammered, "Yo-you mean he helps make LINGERIE?"

"It might also explain my perverted side." The older boy beamed.

"You sound so proud of yourself." Satoshi stated, watching as the purple haired teen grinned like an idiot.

"Well I am! And sometimes models come visit my dad and I get to hang out and do...'stuff"." By this time the other three boys were giving him mixed reactions. Satoshi was staring at him with a mixture of horror and...something else he couldn't quite place his finger on. Krad was giving him a mischievous 'you go tiger' kind of look.

"'Stuff"? What kind of...'stuff"?" Daisuke asked innocently. They all turned to him in disbelief, but then, the fact that the red head didn't understand wasn't that big a surprise.

"Well...why don't I _show _you?" The purple haired boy said lustfully. He cornered the younger boy to a wall and placed his two hands on each side of Daisuke.

"Dark?" They were both interrupted when there were two very sickening thumps that caused Dark to end up sprawling across the floor and into a nearby wall. Daisuke backed away slowly when he saw both Krad and Satoshi standing over Dark with very, VERY terrifying and scary looks plastered on their faces.

Dark laughed nervously, "Gu-guys...yo-you know I wa-was joking, right?" He looked between the two, trying to look as innocent as possible on the ground. "Guys?" The purple haired teen gained a painful punch to the head from Satoshi.

"...What was he trying to do anyways?" Everyone turned to stare at Daisuke.

"You...you mean you DON'T KNOW!" Krad stuttered.

"...I just thought you guys were acting really weird..."

"Ohh! Poor poor Daisuke! He doesn't know the joys of being in bed! Woe is he!" Dark sniffled dramatically.

"...The...joys of being in bed...? What? I go to sleep every night -I have a goose feather bed to prove it- I thought everyone goes to sleep at night, or did someone not tell me that the laws of physics changed. What are you guys talking about...?"

"Ohhh! You're a virgin!" The Kaitou blurted out, Daisuke turned beet red upon hearing him shout it out.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!"

Daisuke answered with a short, curt, nod. All three pairs of eyes couldn't help but widen. "So...you've never...done 'it'?" Another short embarrassed nod.

"NOT POSSIBLE!" Dark blurted with a shake of the head. "...Wow..."

"But how can that be possible? You're the cutest boy I've ever seen." Krad added. Daisuke's face couldn't have gotten any more red, but it seems it did.

"My...parents are very...over protective." The red head explained.

"THE HORROR! HOW CAN PARENTS NOT ALLOW THEIR CHILD TO ENJOY THE BEST PLEASURE IN THE WORLD? My father let me do it when I was 13. He helped train me as well." The Kaitou said proudly.

"That's only your father, Dark." Satoshi replied, frustrated.

"Well...all fathers should be like that..." The older teen answered glumly. "Imagine all the orgies and sex going on everyday." A dreamy look replaced his cocky smirk.

(WHAP!) "IDIOT!"

"OWW! OK OK! I'M SORRY!"

* * *

XD...hope u all liked that chappie...well...since I haven't updated in like...4 months now...I wonder how many pplz still member me...XD, and PLZ DON'T KILL ME! XD! hope u all liked, and plz review! XD  
Ja ne!  
Jessi-chan! 


	4. The Missing Sexness

TY TO "Anileda" for telling me about the spelling mistake in chapter two! And I hope you enjoy! gives cOoKiE xD

Remember everyone! This story is a PWP! (Plot Without Point...or Porn With Punch xD)

And I've gone crazy in this chapter...xD

**Chapter 3**

"No, no! You are doing it wrong, Satoshi!"

"What do you mean! Isn't this usually where you put it!"

"No! Baka Sato! You put it here!" A few grunts were heard.

"Are you sure, Dark? It doesn't seem...'natural' to me..."

"Of course I'm sure! Trust me! I've done it dozens of times! Especially with my brother when I was 14!"

"I don't know, Dark...it just seems so...humiliating to do such a thing in public."

"Don't be such a wuss, I know you're enjoying this as much as I am." Another grunt.

"But I still feel cold, can't we do something else inside?"

"No! Daisuke needs to know what it's like to play outside in the snow, right Dai?"

"Uh...yea!" The red head nodded hesitantly but vigorously as well.

* * *

A/N: lol, soo...were you guys thinking anything? ANYTHING! ROFL! (loves playing with you guys)

* * *

Satoshi sighed in desperation as he gave himself a hug to try and keep warm in the chilling weather. What was so intriguing about playing in the white filth anyway? The blue eyed commander could never understand what it is with people and throwing freezing balls at each other. But when they learned that Daisuke had never really been outside before on a snowy day, Dark and Krad couldn't resist pulling him out here and tackling him into a nearby mound of the cold stuff.

"Cold, Satoshi?" The gold eyed boy asked from behind the boy, Satoshi could literally feel him smirk.

"No, thanks." The boy replied back monotonously. A sudden cold breeze flew (blew) past.

"Come on, I'll help you get warmed up." Krad said in a flirtatious voice.

"If it was you, I'd rather not." A stronger chill passed through.

"Don't be like that, Satoshi. I know you love me." Krad wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. Satoshi flinched.

"Don't touch me." A slap to the angel's hand. There was the sound of something freezing over as Satoshi walked away.

* * *

"God damn it, why does he have to be so cold!" Krad growled, hissing angrily as they stormed into the house. Daisuke and Dark snickered in the background. They had watched the whole thing happen. It definitely cooled the angel down a lot.

"It's what you deserve for being so horny at a time like that." Dark laughed, wiping away the tears that were rolling down his cheek.

"Shut up." Krad glared.

Daisuke and Dark quieted down but still couldn't stop snickering as Krad sulked out of the room.

* * *

Satoshi sighed as he felt two sets of arms encircle him around his neck from behind. He just wanted some peace and quiet when he got home so had gotten a book and settled onto one of the large beanbag chairs in his room.

"What is it, Brother?"

"You're back so fast...Did something happen?"

"No, I just needed to get away from Krad."

"Ahhhhh...! That horny bastard, when will he learn that he has no chance against me." A disappointed sigh.

"If you say it like that, I might just give him a chance."

"Don't be so mean, otouto-chan." The arms slithered out and grabbed his hands as a gentle kiss was placed on the blue haired boy's pale neck.

"You aren't being fair." Satoshi stated, glaring at his brother.

"And I don't see you resisting." The older boy chuckled as he moved around to face Satoshi. A soft teasing kiss was placed on his lips.

"Mom and dad will hear if we try anything..." The commander whispered, he was cut off with yet another eager kiss.

"I told them to go out and enjoy themselves today, and the butler went with them too."

"You didn't even give me a chance."

"Heh, that's what you like about me, right?"

"You're too evil."

"Just go with the flow, little bro."

* * *

**You have entered chat room 012145 (Rich Snobs only):**

**Rich-but fuckable:** Hey Sato!

**You're EVIL Satoshi:** ...

**The Cold Bastard:** well, it's nice to hear from you too, Krad.

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** SATOSHI, LOVE!

**Ave-Maria:** Hi Satoshi-kun.

**The Cold Bastard:** Daisuke, didn't I tell you that you didn't have to be so formal?

**Ave-Maria:** Yea...but my parents are very over protective...Dx...

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** aweeee...looks like the two little sweet-hearts are getting it on...!

**The Cold Bastard:** Shut up.

**Rich-but fuckable:** LE SOUFFLE DE COUPE! (Saga taught me that!) With that attitude, I'd say Sato-chan's on TOP!

**Ave-Maria:** WH-WHAT!

**The Cold Bastard:** Don't tease him

**Rich-but fuckable:** But it's so fun imagining it come tru...!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** And especially Daisuke's flushed face...ehehehehehe...

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** God...just thinking about it gives me a hard on, I'm gonna have to hunt down Funi-kun later.

**Ave-Maria:** oO...

**Rich-but fuckable:** wait, Dai, u've never 'done it' right?

**Ave-Maria:** Done what...

(**You all Suck...dick**, has entered conversation.)

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** EVEN BETTER! HE DOESN'T KNOW! DIBS ON HIS INNOCENCE!

**Rich-but fuckable:** not fair...I wanna

**You all Suck...dick:** Who's innocence now?

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** TAKESHI, LOVE!

**The Cold Bastard:** Hey

**Ave-Maria:** Hi Takeshi-kun.

**Rich-but fuckable:** Hey Takeshi!

**You all Suck...dick:** Who's innocence were we talking 'bout?

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** Daisuke's

**You all Suck...dick:** HEY! THAT AIN'T FAIR! I WASN'T EVEN HERE TO GET A CHANCE TO DIB! Dx

**The Cold Bastard:** Do u all have to talk like Daisuke isn't there...?

**You all Suck...dick:** nods

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** YESH! IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO SHOW OUR UTTER LUST FOR HIM! DDD

**Rich-but fuckable:** anddddd...it's better to SHOW him then to SAY it - unless it involved oral...smirks

**Ave Maria:** Oral...?

**The Cold Bastard:** Don't ask.

**Ave Maria:** I have to go anyways, I still have that English assignment to do. Bye

(**Ave Maria**, Has left conversation)

**You all Suck...dick:** Man, what I'd give for a blow job right now...

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** SHOCK! EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING! TAKESHI U GET UR TIGHT LITTLE ASS OVER HERE TOMORROW! Dx...I WANNA SEE U IN MY BED EVEN BEFORE I WAKE UP! xD

**Rich-but fuckable:** U'd better not Takeshi, last time u could hardly walk for a week.

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** ehehehe...I sucked him dry...grins

**You all Suck...dick:** It wasn't fair, u bit me and caught me off guard.

**Rich-but fuckable:** OHHHHHH! DON'T TELL ME YOU DID THE WHOLE BONDAGE THING! xD

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** ehehehehehe...

(**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother**, has entered conversation)

**Rich-but fuckable:** SAGA! YOU TIGER! XD

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** What did Saga do this time?

**Rich-but fuckable:** Cain!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** CAINNNN! LOVEEEEEEEEEEE!

**You all suck...dick:** Cain!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** Cain, interested in a threesome tomorrow?

**You're EVIL Satoshi:** YOU!

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** Nice to see you all still after each other. Ave-Maria, who's that? (And sure Saga, who else?)

**You all suck...dick:** me, ohh, and I gtgz...my parents want me down for dinner.

(**You all suck...dick**, has left conversation)

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts: **Daisuke! Satoshi must've told you about him! He's the cutest bishie! (Take-kunnnnn!)

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** ahhh...yea, I saw a picture of him when I was looking through Satoshi's back pack. (Ohhh, Takeshi? Haven't had that yummy treat for awhile)

**The Cold Bastard:** wha...when did u go through my back pack!

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** I do many things u aren't aware of Satoshi, like that hick near your belly button.

**The Cold Bastard:** What...hick...?

**You're EVIL Satoshi:** WHAT HICK!

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** oOoOoOoOo...seems jealous boy finally spoke.

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** This looks like it's gonna get messy...

**You're EVIL Satoshi:** I'M NOT JEALOUS!

**Rich-but fuckable:** Wanna do something Saga?

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** suuuurrrrrreeeeee...mhum...

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** are you offering...? (grins)

**The Cold Bastard:** Don't kiss and tell already, Cain.

**Rich-but fuckable:** maybe...

**You're EVIL Satoshi:** SO U DID DO SOMETHING!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** If u play sugar daddy...I'll make it worth ur while...

**The Cold Bastard:** It isn't that big a deal, you do it all the time.

**Rich-but fuckable:** yum...agreed

**You're EVIL Satoshi:** NOT FOR WEEKS I HAVEN'T!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** Call me! (see you tomorrow morning Cain!)

(**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts**, has left conversation)

(**Rich-but fuckable**, has left conversation)

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** Doesn't matter Krad, he likes me more anyways.

**The Cold Bastard:** No I don't

**You're EVIL Satoshi:** NO HE DOESN'T!

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** I'm sure ur mind really doesn't want to play those mind games with you.

**You're EVIL Satoshi:** Bastard...

* * *

and...OVER! XDDD...lol, can u guys missed like...a lot of sex scenes in this once chapter alone xD...lol a list, ta-da!

the one with Krad and Sato (sato rejected him)  
Cain and Sato (was cut off)  
Saga and Dark (gonna happen!)  
the threesome with Saga, Take and Cain! xD

LOL, I hope u guys like this new character...Cain...xD

Ja!  
Jessica!


	5. Of Gingerbread Men and Janitors I!

Uhhh...ummmm...forgot to mention this...Cain is Satoshi's HALF-brother...xD...but, not same father. Just mother...yea...ohh, and Cain is older, like 7 years older...xD

So u can think of their relationship like incest or not...but it doesn't matter. Ohh, and Satoshi and Krad are still blood related cause they ARE cousins...and I guess Cain sorta is blood related to Krad as well...xD

And I DIDN'T get the name Cain from Godchild. I just thought it up, seriously. I've only heard of Godchild but I've never read it. And now that it seems some of my reviewers told me that Godchild is good, I am gonna be buying it soon...hopefully...

Ohh, and I sorta added relationship information of this story in my forums. It is on the first post on the Hentai Danshinkou thread

If anyone's interested in becoming Moderaters for my forum (although I don't really see what u can help me with...sweatdrops) if u'r interested and tell me what u can help me with...I'll see...? xD

AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT IF U WANNA UNDERSTAND THE STORY! Some of the things in here won't make sense. Have a nice day (insert evil luagh)

**Chapter 4**

"CRAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP!" The very loud scream carried through the empty halls of the abandoned high school...except for one room.

The principle of the school looked up from his position behind the desk with concern etched on his face. Was that the new janitor screaming just now?

...Although it's not like he knows what the hot, sexy, firmly muscle toned–IT'S NOT LIKE HE KNEW WHAT THE NEW JANITOR'S VOICE SOUNDED LIKE!

The petite brown haired man mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing!

...Even though he couldn't deny that it was true...

He banged his head on the desk in frustration.

The principle looked up as he heard someone slowly opening his office door. A look of surprise was plastered on his face when he saw the object of his thoughts standing in front of him with a strange goofy smile on his face...

"Seige? What's wrong?"

"I just suddenly felt really...lonely, Mr. Rosen..." Ok...the man was definitely not ok...he sounded...sexually desperate? (Not like he know what THAT sounded like either!)

Seige slowly walked forward, a hungry look in his eyes. The principle felt cornered, and there was no one else here. Damn it, he should've left the same time as his secretary.

"Seige...Are you ok?"

"No...I'm very _hungry_ right now..."

"...Well...I do have a turkey sandwich I could give you?" The slightly shorter man said nervously; hoping that the other man really would just take the sandwich and leave, standing up and backing away from the janitor.

"That won't do...I'm seriously very hungry..." He cornered the brown haired man into the wall and placed both his hands on either side of the shorter man's face.

Suddenly, the shorter man understood why Seige was suddenly so interested in him when he caught a whiff of a very familiar smell coming from the air ducts. And all Mr. Rosen could think was _Shit.

* * *

_

"Hey, did you guys see? That new janitor and Principle Rosen just went into the same car!"

"Whooaaaaaa...I think Rozen just _cringed_ from sitting down!"

"...I think the janitor is groping his ass..."

"I KNEW IT! They were looking at each other weird for days!"

"Fuck...how much do I owe you?"

Dark laughed as he got handed 20 bucks from Takeshi.

Satoshi whacked him for taking advantage of the younger boy...again...

They were all sitting outside on the school steps in their usual spots, ignoring the students that had to step over them to get into the school. The only one missing from their usual hang out was Daisuke, but he had a doctor's appointment that morning so he would be late.

Argentine, who was usually quiet slowly got up and patted the dust off his pants. "I don't know about you guys but it seems sort of strange that they suddenly got together over night...Mr. Rosen isn't like that."

"Of course _you'd_ know! You dated him!" Saga added.

A sadistic smile slipped across the slightly tanned boy's face, "at least I choose who I fuck wisely."

A more then ticked off Keiji yelled back, "HEY! JUST COS OUR TASTES ARE DIFFERENT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

Argentine just grinned and left. "I don't feel so good, would you tell my teachers that I went home, Satoshi?" The cold blue haired boy eyed the other boy carefully before slowly nodding. If Argentine didn't feel like staying anywhere, it usually meant that something was going to turn out wrong that day. They had known each other since kinder garden so it was easy to read Argentine's actions for the commander. The other boy did have a strange ability to sense weird things...

Now Satoshi was having thoughts of leaving school for the rest fo the day too...

Argentine left Saga fuming and Funabashi slightly ticked at the indirect insult as he headed towards the parking lot with his hands already dialing on his cell phone.

* * *

Ok...was it just him or was everyone really sexually active today?

_Should've left when I had the chance_...Thought the blue haired boy. Right now he was cornered in the bathroom by Dark. There was something seriously wrong with the kaitou since he had a very strange look of hunger in his eyes ever since they entered the school.

Sure, Satoshi had suddenly smelled a very sweet and enticing small in the air, but thought nothing of it.

...That is until he noticed that almost all the perverted people seemed to be very...sexually eager.

At first he ignored it when Takeshi seemed extra flirty and had kissed him on the lips.

But then...you can't really ignore a situation when about 4 other people try to get in your pants in under an hour...

Dark interrupted him from his thoughts as he snaked a hand behind the blue haired boy's head and pulled him close.

"I don't know why Sato...But you seem extra attractive today..."

"Let go, Dark." The younger boy said in the calmest voice he could muster. Dark was trying to pull him closer, and Satoshi was trying to push away.

"I just wanna fuck you hard."

"And I don't want to."

They were interrupted when a familiar red head rammed his way into the washroom and locked the door behind him, flushed and breathing heavily. There was a very faint yell of, "where'd he go!" Coming from outside. The sight of him was delicious, he had a very flustered look about him and his pants were slightly undone. His usually neat tie looked like someone had tried undoing it in a rush. And the fact that his shirt was riding up his back a little definitely pointed to the fact that he was just recently ravished.

"AHHHHHH! Oh! DARK! SATO! I...uh...sorry for interrupting you..." A blush crept onto his cheeks when he noticed how close the other two boys were.

"It's ok!" The commander replied hastily, taking the chance to push Dark into an open stall behind the older boy. There was a satisfying thump that Satoshi assumed -and hoped- was a hit to the head. "Come on, we need to leave." He headed towards the bathroom door.

"NO!" Daisuke yelled, pulling Satoshi away from the door. "Those people are insane out there!" As if to prove his point, somebody cried, "I think he went to the washroom!"

"It's locked!" A second boy said as they saw the doorknob being jiggled.

"RAM IT IN!" The first boy replied back, this was answered by a sudden loud bang as the door momentarily shook on it's hinges.

Satoshi understood immediately. Whatever this smell was, it had already affected the whole school..._Crap_

"Ok, lets get out from the window." The blue haired commander gestured to the wide, but closed window on the other side of the washroom. Good thing this was the first floor washroom.

Daisuke ran over to try and push the window open but nothing happened. "I think it's locked!" He said in a panic.

The blue haired boy came over and tried himself. Like Daisuke had said, it was definitely locked. "There has to be someway to open this!"

The younger boy pointed to a key hole on the window frame.

Satoshi cussed at the janitor for being such an idiot before calming down and breathing in deeply.

Even more trouble presented itself as they heard a low moan coming from the bathroom stall that Satoshi had pushed Dark in.

The commander's mind raced with a bunch of possibilities but none that wouldn't get him in trouble. He finally gave up and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Wha–?" The red head asked before cringing as the older boy threw the fire extinguisher at the window. "Sa–Satoshi! We'd get suspended!"

"Then we run." The blue eyed boy grabbed Daisuke around the wrist and pulled him towards the window. "It's either run and hide or get _that_."

The red eyed teen nodded, dumbfound before crawling over the windowsill, careful not to touch the glass scattered around.

They ran to the front gates and were stopped in their tracks immediately. The front gates that allowed the limos and cars to drive in was strangely closed. "FUCK! I SWEAR THIS IS THE STUPID JANITOR'S FAULT! HE DID THIS ON PURPOSE!"

"Sa–Sato! We'll just have to go hide out in the school...You're attracting unwanted attention!" The younger boy squeaked, grabbing the other boy's sleeve as he tugged towards the school's direction.

"O-ok..." The usually cold boy looked around to make sure no one saw them yet before grabbing the red head's hand and pulling him into the school garden. The garden was like any other garden except there was a rather large maze in the middle of the garden. It would be hard for anyone to find them, although there was a really easy way out of the maze when you reached the middle of the maze.

They rushed into the lush green walls right before they heard a familiar voice yell for them to stop. It sounded a lot like Saga.

* * *

"OK GENTLEMEN!" Keiji said in a sing song voice, magnifying his voice with a microphone he 'borrowed' from the technology club. Almost half the school was standing in front of him. It was lunch break and Saga decided they should have a school wide competition. He had been planning this ever since he saw Daisuke and Satoshi run into the school maze almost an hour ago.

"Since it seems the whole school is out for sex, I have planned a wonderful 'game' for all of us!" The blonde yelled, pointing to the maze. "Just an hour ago, I spotted Hiwatari-kun and Niwa-chan running into the maze! I propose the first person to handcuff one of them will earn them for the _night_! Think of this like a gingerbread men hunt!" There was a huge round of applause.

"Saga...Did u even consult Satoshi and Daisuke about this...?" A doubtful Funibashi asked in a whisper, who was standing behind the blonde.

"It doesn't matter Funi-fu!" He snickered back before he turned back to the crowd, "The handcuffs are going to be handed out to you by the beautiful gentlemen standing by the entrance of the maze!" A very happy Dark, who was clinging to Krad, waved to the crowd.

Everyone started dashing towards the maze.

"WAIT!" Saga yelled, "I forgot to mention...If either Niwa _or_ Hiwatari get out of the maze before we get them, they are free to go! Now hurry up!" Saga laughed as he waved them off, this was going to be interesting...

"I don't think they heard you, sir."

"Ahhh...it doesn't matter! Now come on Funi-chan! You _must_ help me catch Dai-chan!"

* * *

"Hey...Satoshi...did you hear that...?"

"Hear what?"

Both the young boys were hiding underneath a shrub somewhere in the maze. They had gotten lost about half an hour ago and sought out a refuge that was big enough for the both of them to hide in. And then they found a pit under one of the hedge like walls by accident; Daisuke wasn't looking where he was stepping and slipped into it.

"That yelling. Don't you hear it?"

The older boy listened more carefully...There was the sound of a lot of people walking, maybe running. If it _was_ Keiji.who saw them run into the maze then, knowing Saga...Saga might've planned something...

"We might have to run."

"Wh-what!"

"Saga might've planned a hunt for us, knowing him."

"Isn't that a good thing...? We _are_ lost..."

"If saga planned it, it's nothing from good. There might be something good in store for them...but definitely not something good for us."

"Oh.."

"Come on."

* * *

Oh! What's gonna happen...? (Cause even I, The almighty author, doesn't know...Lowers head in shame) lolssss...Stay tuned for "Of Gingerbread Men and Janitors II"!

Ja!  
Jessica!


	6. The ULTIMATE Conversation! Cough

This WHOLE chapter is basically gonna be a chat room! (Smile smile) ohhh...and "Of Gingerbread men and Janitors II" will be updated next time...(dies laughing) u'll die from shock next time!

**Chapter 5**

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** hey hey! Guys! I have a WONDERFUL idea for my next fashion show!

**You all Suck...dick :** Another one that's gonna make u millions, Saga?

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** when DIDN'T they make me millions?

(**Ave Maria** ,has entered conversation.)

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** OMFG! DAISUKE! LOVE! WANNA EARN A FEW MILLION?

**You all Suck...dick : **HEY! How come I don't get to earn a quick buck!

**Ave Maria :** What's the job offer...?

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** OH! TAKE-KUNN! UR WELCOME TO COME TOO U HOT PIECE OF ASS!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** AND I THINK ALL OF U SHOULD COME! IT'S GONNA BE WONDERFULL!

**The Cold Bastard :** Crap...I was hoping u wouldn't say that...

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** Oh this sounds fun!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** And make sure to bring sato too please cain!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** and where the hell are dark and krad when u need them...

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** I'll make sure to drag him along (Grins) I've been waiting to try some of these bondage technics...

**You all Suck...dick :** they said something about spending the day together like they used to when they were 15

**The Cold Bastard :** what!

**Ave Maria : **WHAT!

(**Rich-but fuckable**, has entered conversation.)

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** HA! I bet they're just having sex together somewhere.

**Rich-but fuckable**: What's this about someone having sex together somewhere?

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** PERFECT! DARK! IS KRAD THERE!

**Rich-but fuckable**: yea, lemme just go wake him up.

(**Rich-but fuckable**, has left conversation.)

**Ave Maria:** What's this about?

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** well...since U asked my sweet sweet kitty cat puddles wuddles!

**Ave Maria:** O.O

**The Cold Bastard**: Just get to the point Saga.

**You all Suck...dick:** TELL TELL!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** fineeeee...(since funi-pu wants me to say it anyways...)

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** WE'RE GONNA HAVE A MODELING SHOW SUNDAY! And...WITH NOTHING ON!

**The Cold Bastard :** WHAT!

**Ave Maria :** WHHATTTT!

**You all Suck...dick:** YESS! I MEAN! What!

(**You're EVIL Satoshi, **has entered conversation.)

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** WOOOOOO! OMG! (tackles saga over and has a makeout session right there)

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: oh geez cain. I knew u were constantly horny for satoshi, but everyone else too!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** KRADDDDUUUU! U AND DARK! HERE TOMORROW!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** EVERYONE ELSE TOO! DON'T MAKE ME TAKE OUT MY FAMILY'S SPECIAL FORCES!

**Ave Maria :** O.O...

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: So what's going on?

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** Krad krad! We're having a naked modeling show!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts: **...andd...anddd...! EVERYONE"S GOING OR I MAKE MY MEN COME GET YOU!

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: OMG! SAGA! I LOVE YOU! AHHHHH! (jumps up and down in joy)

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: sorry, that was Dark just now...

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** Are you sure it's Dark? HA! Who knows! U might be thinking of my dear dear sato!

**Ave Maria :** uhh...Saga...

**The Cold Bastard :** I'm NOT urs Cain! AND Don't YOU DARE COME DOWNSTAIRS TO PROVE IT OTHERWISE!

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** damnn...

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** mhm my cute little kitty catttt!

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: SHUT UP! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT CAIN!

**Ave Maria :** Umm...I don't think I can go...

**You all Suck...dick:** aweee...y?

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** haha! Don't freak out Krad, I can't anyways. Sato's locked himself in.

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** OH WAIT! (smiles)

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** NOOOOOOO! WHY MY SWEET CUDDLE WUDDLE!

**The Cold Bastard :** crap...cain's thinking...

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** The maid with the master keys today is...RISA!

**You all Suck...dick:** WHY DAI! WHYYYY!

**The Cold Bastard :** FUCK! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: ewwww! You mean that girl that tries to make out with us all the time is ur MAID!

**The Cold Bastard :** CAIN! I'M WARNING YOU! IF YOU EVEN THINK OF COMING DOWNSTAIRS I'LL CALL DAD!

**Ave Maria :** Cause I'm going to a different city that day with my parents. They're going to another art show.

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** CANCEL IT! I'LL PAY YOUR PARENTS!

**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother:** ahahaha! Too bad Sato...cause I already got the master key from risa! (dances)

**The Cold Bastard :** Wait...YOU'RE ON THE LAPTOP AREN'T YOU!

(**Cold Bastard's Horny Brother**, has left conversation.)

**The Cold Bastard :** FUCK!

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: Wait...YOU HAVE THE MASTER KEY! GET AWAY FROM SATOSHI U PEDOPHILE!

**You all Suck...dick:** YOU CAN'T GO!

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: SHIT!

**Ave Maria :** I can't. It's my dad's friend and it seems they have a son who's a bit older then me who just came back from Belgium

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: GET OUT OF THE HOUSE SATO!

**The Cold Bastard :** GOING GOING!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** WHAT! YOU MEAN THE COUNTRY WITH THE PEOPLE OF THE SEX HAIR! NO! U'LL GET RAVISHED WHEN UR LEFT ALONE WITH HIM DAI!

(**The Cold Bastard**, has left conversation.)

**You're EVIL Satoshi**: Crap...I'm going too.

(**You're EVIL Satoshi**, has left conversation.)

**Ave Maria : **Wha–what!

**You all Suck...dick:** Don't you know! The country of the people of the sex hair!They'll seduce you with their wonderful guitar skills and u'll be lost forever!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** here here!

**Keiji Saga-King of the sluts:** FINE! WE'RE NOT HAVING THE ART SHOW THEN! ME AND TAKESHI WILL SACRIFICE OUR SOULS TO GO PROTECT YOU!

**Ave Maria: **WHAT!

**xXxXxXxXx**

And...DONE! 5 pages hope you're all happy...although it seems a lot of you have forgotten about me cause the reviews dropped by 50 percent from what I got the time before...(Cries) am I really not that loved! (sob sob)

AND! I will now **OFFICIALLY IGNORE ALL ATTEMPTS TO TELL ME TO UPDATE via PM! **I'll tolerate reviews and pms-WITHOUT REQUESTS-cause well, I like hearing what you have to say about the stories, and it's understandable. BUT PMING ME WITH SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL AS ASKING ME TO UPDATE IS NOT WELCOMED-it's also spam, and makes me feel like a tool-. It's **not **just one person too, so please don't bother me when I'm trying to have a LIFE.

And also, I love it when people PM me cause talking to u guys is fun-so feel free to pm me-, but to tell me what to do just pisses me off. I like doing things at my own pace 'cause I don't like forcing myself to do anything. If I forced you to fall out of a 12 story building, would **U** like it!

So please wait patiently and Ttyl!

Kage

(P.S. I'm working on Aishiteiru which is on Staryday's account so if you've never read that, go check it out to occupy urselves.)


	7. Of Gingerbread Men and Janitors II!

Ok...Just to warn you guys RIGHT NOW...I was REALLY HIGH when I was writing this...xD

* * *

**Chapter 4380952! (WITH ONLY LESS THEN 200 REVIEWS! SHAME ON U ALL!)...(Uhh...jks...)...(shuffles away)**

"Wa-wait! We can't do this here..." A small shudder escaped the brown haired boy.

"Who says, babe? No one will find us here..." The taller boy that had pinned him down replied, teasing the other boy.

"Over here, Satoshi!" A familiar red head yelled, before yelping as he accidently ran into the pair of boys who were in the process of making hot-hot passionate sex to each other.

"...You...!" The seme cried out in surprise, pointing a seemingly accusing finger at the red head.

"Uhh! I'm not anyone! Pretend you never saw me and...and...FINISH FUCKING HIM!" Now it was Daisuke's turn to point at the other boy...

...Wait... "TAKESHI?"

"...Hi...Dai..." A nervous chuckle..."WAIT? Did U just SUGGEST that!"

"Hold on..." A scandalous gasp, "TAKESHI!"

"What's Wrong Da–oh..." (This is where a certain blue haired commando in tights and holding a really kinky whip comes in and passionately grabs Daisuke and an orgy will occur to the lucky few that fi–I'll stop now...) Satoshi came up from behind Daisuke and stopped in his tracks when he saw what seemed to be Takeshi getting ready to go to bed with yet ANOTHER dumb broad.

"YOU!"

"Yes, I'm a 'You', you're so nice." Sarcasm dripped from the blue haired boy's voice as he said that while whispering, "dumb broad, " under his breath.

"What was that!"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Would I lie...?" Satoshi said in such a chilling voice that everyone there; Stopped. Turned. Stared. And backed away. "That's what I thought. Now lets just leave these two alone, Daisuke."

"Uh...ok..." Without another word, Daisuke obediently followed Satoshi back into the maze of unknown wonderrrrssss...-insert pathetic attempt at scary ghost haunting sounds-

"Where'd THAT come from...?" The seme asked.

"Oh? You never knew? The author's evil. She makes all of us pay for a sucky voice narrator.

This is where "The Narrator" appears in the story out of no where and rapes...him...? o.O" With a dildo of course (smile smile).

"HEY! THAT'S NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT!"

Narrator : What I say is LAW! Now FUCK HIM SENSELESS YOU MINOR SUPPORTING SEME CHARACTER!

"..."

(Narrator "Eeps" and runs for it.)

* * *

"Satoshi...something's wrong with me today..." The adorable red head said as they trotted away from the crime-uh...scene-...as fast as possible to avoid the...umm...screams of pai-uhh...sensual screams. Yea! 

"What do you mean Daisuke?"

"I feel like a slut."

Now if Satoshi was drinking a cup of coffee or w/e seeing him as the sophisticated guy he is, he would've spit it out and choked to death. But since there was nothing to choke on, he choked on nothing. "WHAT!"

"I feel like a whore..."

(Nosebleeds) "...That's...nice...?"

Daisuke stared at him with a blank, slightly lustful look that the others in the school had as well as he pounced on the older boy.

"DAISUKE (?)!(?)"

"Fuck me now. Hard."

* * *

(POP!) Satoshi was rudely interrupted from his day dream when someone - Daisuke poked him really hard on the side. "Sato? Are you ok? You're gonna bleed to death..." 

"Wha...what?"

"There a river of blood gushing from your nose..." The cute redhead pointed.

"Ah! It's nothing." A frantic commander rushed to wipe the blood with his sleeve.

"...Are you sure...? You look rather pale..."

"Yes." He breathed in deeply before exhaling, "I'm ok...I'm ok...I'm ok..." The Commander continued to mumble to himself slowly while taking in deep DEEP breaths of air.

The red head gave him a quizical look before shrugging it off and popped his head out of the tall shrubs they were hiding under before he gestured to Satoshi to follow him.

They both ran to a nearby corner where Daisuke peeked over the side to see if there was anyone there before grabbing Satoshi's hand and pulling him straight into a dead end.

"Wha–!" The blue haired boy yelped out in confusion as he yet again saw the strange longing look on the younger boys face.

"I...I can't keep it in anymore Sato..." The red head said in a soft whine. "I–I re–really like you."

"...Excuse me...?" This had GOT to be a dream. Either a really good one or a really horrible one Satoshi didn't know. It seemed too good to be true yet he could die happy right there on the spot.

OK...He DID NOT just think that...there was something seriously wrong today...

"I'm sorry Daisuke but no one is acting normally today and I can't accept your advances."

A small sob escaped the younger boys lips. "I...I HATE YOU SATOSHI!"

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...! xD...What's gonna happen next...? Ne...NE! (pokes like crazy) Wait...Crap...u guys are all gonna hunt me down now aren't u...? (Thinks) GYAAAAAAAAA...! (Runs) (Keep in Mind...is this a dream or is it reality! U'll NEVER KNOWWWW...! MUAHAHAAAAA...) 

P.S. Stay Tuned for more Of Gingerbread men and Janitors III! (WHOAAAA...xD) (Smile smile) I promise the next part of this saga will be just as exciting and hilarious (Snickers) 8D

OMFG! WHAT IS THAT I SEE? SAGA WITH A WHIP AND FUNIBASHI WITH TRANQUALIZER DARTS...! HOLY...RUN SATOSHI RUN! xD


	8. Of Gingerbread Men and Janitors III!

Oh god...I haven't updated in ages, please don't kill me...

Chapter "There's something wrong here..."

"I HATE YOU HIWATARI!"

Satoshi staggered with the effect of the words that were spit out towards him bitterly. It was so powerful and painful, he crippled to the ground, a choke in his throat. What did he do to DESERVE this?! ...Besides reject a sex crazed cutie...who was acting like the rest of the school for some reason. Right.

"How...how could you resist me, Sato...?" The red head said, whimpering in a cute little voice as he squatted down and leaned towards the commander in a whore-ish pose. Not that I'm trying to SAY anything. (Coughs and gets shot)

Satoshi leaned back, Daisuke leaned closer, lips mer inches away from the blue haired boys'.

"Don't you..._want_ me?" The younger boy asked in a flirtious voice.

Something snapped. Satoshi leaned forward and captured the younger boy's lips in his own, biting teasingly, softly. Stroking the soft hair adorned on top of the younger boys' head. Daisuke, shivering, leaned closer.

A sudden screeching sound was heard in the author's head. "No, no, this won't work at all. Too sappy for the likes of me." Crumpling up the pixilated page, she started anew.

* * *

As Daisuke leaned closer, there was a weird whirring sound that seemed to be ascending towards them. Satoshi looked up in bewilderment as they noticed a UFO spinning above them.

"WHAT THE FUCK...?!" He yelled as they got sucked up into the light.

* * *

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the bright light above him shone in his eyes. He tried to lift his hand to block the bright light shining down on him only to find out that he was tied down.

"Wha...?" He mumbled as he looked around to see where he was...ONLY TO SEE A MIRROR WHERE HE WAS WEARING A REALLY EROTIC ANIMAL COSTUME.

WTF WAS HE...?! A DOG...?! Although the suit exposed his bare ass and chest too...how...kinky...

NOT THE POINT!!

IF anything, he was NOT a dog! If this person had to chose anything, he should've been a cat or something...

And then his thoughts were rudely interrupted, "So...you're finally awake, Hiwatari-kun."

"Who's there...?!" The commander asked, looking around into the rest of the freakishly dark room.

A very familiar red head stepped closer as the lights came on. "Dai...DAISUKE?!"

"I see you've gotten yourself in a tricky predicament, Satoshi, let me help you with that..." Daisuke mumbled as he started to unbutton his uniform.

"Wha...WHAT?! Daisuke! Stop! Don't touch that damn zipper! NIWA!!"

It was...of course too late.

The red head had jumped on top of the commander and was already working on undoing the clasps and leather of the dog suit.

"No! Daisuke! Stop!" He struggled, but the younger boy's weight was holding him down.

"AHHHH!! DON'T DO THAT!! NO! ohhh...Mmmmmm...right there, yea, it's pretty tight. Oh, yea, I think you got it, you might have to do it harder. It's not coming? Push harder, it's pretty tight..."

"THERE!" Daisuke cried triumphantly as he got Sato out of his Doggy suit. "Boy was that zipper tricky..."

"Sure was, lets get outta here Dai." Satoshi replied as he patted the leftover fluff off his shoulders.

They walked to the entrance and pulled it open, only to fall back in shocks of laughter as they were presented with the sight of Saga in a Tarzan suit.

"DON'T LAUGH! This happens to be the latest fashion style in Paris," he huffed.

"Maybe thousands of years ago," Satoshi snorted.

"Oh yea?! I bet you won't have much to say after I beat some obedience into you!" Saga cackled as he whipped out a tranquilizer gun and a whip.

That definitely got their attention. "Saga...calm down and put down the tranquilizer..."

"Not on your life, Sato, I have enough tranquilizer in here to knock out 7 lions! But of course, I'll be using it for more unconventional means..." Saga grinned as he aimed the gun at Satoshi and Daisuke.

"Ok...on the count of 3 we run." Daisuke nodded in response. "1...2...RUN!" Satoshi yelled as he pushed Dai out of the way of a dart.

Keiji cackled as he shot darts out at random.

"There's got to be an exit around here somewhere...!" Daisuke yelped as his hand barely pulled away from a stray dart.

"Where did we–AHHHHH!!" They screamed as the floor gave way from underneath them and fell...INTO A PIT OF ANGRY RAVING SEX CRAZED STUDENTS!

"SAGA YOU MOFO!!" Sato screamed as his fellow students grabbed for his and Daisuke's clothes, ripping them off in a frenzy.

Daisuke cried out in pain as people started tugging at him in all directions. Satoshi himself had been pulled away by Dark who was sucking the air out of him. Without even noticing Krad had slipped in and had started groping his ass.

"Sato..."Krad purred as he rubbed up against an angry Satoshi, "I didn't know you were into three-somes..."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Dark jolted out of bed in a sweat, he pushed off the wet blanket and breathed in deeply to calm himself down.

A maid came in, "Are you ok master Mousy?" She asked, Dark answered with a slow nod and she left.

"Satoshi...?!" He asked himself in a wild daze.

"That's just sick and wrong," He grumbled as he pulled the blanket off his bed and hoisted it on his shoulder.

"Stupid wet-dreams..."

THE END.

* * *

(Yup, that's it. It's **not** the end of Hentai Danshinkou but it **is** the **end of The Gingerbread Men and Janitors Saga **xD Epic isn't it? Why are you still here? Shoo and read the author comment)

AHAHAHAHA!! Did I get you guys? XD I mean at the part where it looked like Dai was gonna rape Sato, but don't worry...that's gonna happen in the next saga of Hentai Danshikou which I have indefinitely named "DAISUKE X EVERYONE ELSE FTW?!" xDDD

YES, Daisuke, a SEME xDD And a very kinky one at that xD

It will have bondage, slavery, bottom on top and lots of cosplayyyyy

Stay tuned my fellow fans x3

P.S. In this case FTW stands for "Fuck the What?!" not what it's supposed to be, which is "For the win" (lammmeeeeeeeeee)


End file.
